wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Quests
Main article: Home : Quest Types There are three types of quests avaiable for adventurers to take: * Storyline Quests * Side Quests * Missions * Class Change Quests 'Main Storyline Quests' Story quests are the extensive trials your adventurer will undertake in Wizardry Online. A story quest usually involves defeating a story enemy or finding a story related item. Both goals will always be found at the end of each dungeon; The story enemy will always be in the last Final Battle and the item will always be in the final room of the dungeon. Each dungeon page offers a complete walkthrough to reach the end which can be used to complete these quests. These quests are soul bound and cannot be dropped as they are required to advance the Wizardry Online storyline. However, completing these quests give players acceas to stronger dungeons aswell as new equipment and items such as larger bags for inventory space. Story Quests are completed once per soul, meaning they cannot be repeated by alt characters as story/dungeon progression is saved for all characters on a soul. Soul-level quests summary : 'Adventurer's Trial' *Given by : Alesche in Illfalo Port, Deep Sea Port 'Register at the Adventurers Guild' *Given by : Alesche in Illfalo Port, Deep Sea Port 'The Guild's Trial' *Given by : Dwark in Illfalo Port, Hero's Square *Dungeon : Caligrase Sewers 'Ministry Visit' *Given by : Dwark in Illfalo Port, Hero's Square 'Soul Guidance' *Given by : Calarde in Illfalo Port when reaching a step in soul points 'At the Ministry's Request' *Given by : Zermu Terlu in Illfalo Port, Ministry of Arcanum *Dungeon : Deltis Keep The Masked Aristocrat *Given by : Masked Aristocrat Arahawi in Illfalo Port, Deep Sea Port *Dungeon : Golden Dragon Ruins 'The Suffering Survey Team' *Given by : Zermu Terlu in Illfalo Port, Ministry of Arcanum *Dungeon : Aria Reservoir 'A Trial of the Soul' *Given by : Calarde, the maiden of Isic in Qutopaty Temple *Dungeon : Temple of Oblivion Sewer Goblin *Given by : Zermu Terlu in Illfalo Port, Ministry of Arcanum *Dungeon : Old Sewers Underground Ruins Guardian *Given by : Zermu Terlu in Illfalo Port, Ministry of Arcanum *Dungeon : Old Sewers Deep Trembles *Given by : Zermu Terlu in Illfalo Port, Ministry of Arcanum *Dungeon : Underground Dragon Ruins Sade's Whereabouts *Given by : Zermu Terlu in Illfalo Port, Ministry of Arcanum *Dungeon : Descension Ruins Recovering the Mummy's Treasure *Given by : Zermu Terlu in Illfalo Port, Ministry of Arcanum *Dungeon : Roswald Deep Fort Find the Connoisseur! *Given by : Zermu Terlu in Illfalo Port, Ministry of Arcanum *Dungeon : Ruined Chamber Engagement Ring *Given by : Dwark in Illfalo Port, Hero's Square *Dungeon : Facility 13 The Nine Brothers of Hell Return *Given by : Zermu Terlu in Illfalo Port, Ministry of Arcanum *Dungeon :Dark Roundtable Kidnapping Monster *Given by : Zermu Terlu in Illfalo Port, Ministry of Arcanum *Dungeon :Sangent Ruins Pagan Ceremonies and Raiders *Given by : Zermu Terlu in Illfalo Port, Ministry of Arcanum *Dungeon :Sangent Ruins Category:Quests